


heather

by ssweetroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweetroses/pseuds/ssweetroses
Summary: being in love is hard. being in love with someone you can't have is deadly. momo knows that feeling all too well.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> based off 'heather' by conan grey,,,, just lil angst that's all haha  
> cw for alcohol and mentions of drugs

“just come on momo, it’ll be fun,” jeongyeon pokes her side before turning around at her vanity to continue applying her makeup. momo is still on jeongyeon’s bed in her sweater and shorts, not even giving the party a second thought. she knows she shouldn’t go. 

momo feels sick to her stomach at the thought of going to a party where jihyo would be there. and to make matters worse, it is a birthday party for jihyo’s boyfriend.

but on the same token, she wants to see jihyo. she wants to see her eyes curve into perfect crescents when she smiles, she wants to hear her laugh, she wants to feel her embrace, even if momo knows the hug is strictly platonic. maybe momo can convince herself this time that her and jihyo can still be just friends.

jeongyeon adds the finishing touches to her look and gets up to get dressed. “are you sure you don’t want to go? you know jihyo will be so happy to see you.” momo sets her phone down and focuses fully on staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the possibilities if she were to go. perhaps momo could get drunk enough to not even remember the night, therefore saving herself the pain.

momo decides that if she shows up, says hi to some people, and leaves, then maybe jihyo can still view her as a decent person and a good friend. momo gets up, almost reluctantly, and begins getting dressed, hoping for a forgiving night.

all of the girls are already there, but momo and jeongyeon walk in together. music blares through the house, and there’s minimal light and more bodies in close proximity than comfort allowed. the temperature in the house is ungodly, but thankfully momo settled for a satin tank top and jeans tonight.

momo feels slightly overwhelmed at the amount of people there, but relaxes when they meet up with the rest of the girls. her heart stops when jihyo comes over and welcomes her and jeongyeon. it takes her a moment to realize that she’s taken in a huge breathe but forgotten to exhale. she lets out the a lungful of air and her head spins, the combination of the lack of oxygen and the faint smell of smoke from the next room adding to the weightlessness of her body.

“hey you.” things are moving way too fast for momo and she barely hears jihyo over the music. “hey you dummy!” she shouts and grins when she catches momo’s attention. momo can only look at her wide-eyed and smile dumbly. jihyo moves to speak in momo’s ear and momo freezes in her tracks. “i didn’t think you’d come.”

momo glances down at the red plastic cup in jihyo’s hand, seeing a fruity concoction. “well, i’m here now.” momo chuckles in jihyo’s ear.

jihyo has her hand on momo’s hip as she leans in closer. “i’m glad you did.”

momo feels fluttery, her fingertips vibrating, and she’s thinking of something coherent to respond to jihyo. instead she just smiles dumbly once again.

jihyo is swept away by one of her friends to prepare the cake for her boyfriend and momo opts to lead herself to the kitchen and get herself something to drink. she mixes random juices and liquors, but she doesn’t really mind. just as long as it is strong enough get through this night.

she watches the people in the kitchen, some she recognizes and some she has never seen. a taller guy struts through, with the flashiest watch and a killer smile. everybody shouts and greets him as he walks by, passing him a number of drinks and shots and he takes them down effortlessly. it’s him.

of course jihyo loves him; it’s evident why. he’s the life of the party, the people person, and incredibly handsome. momo knows that as hard as she tries, she’ll always be jihyo’s quiet friend, the person she goes to when she wants to lay low. but this guy can show her off to all his friends, be loved and accepted by her parents. at that thought, momo understands why jihyo would never try to look her way. 

momo chugs the contents in her cup, and her throat burns and face contorts. she watches from across the room, her back against the wall, as jihyo presents the cake to her boyfriend. the drink hit her quicker than she imagined and her skin begins to heat up and her heart is pounding. everyone is yelling and clapping, but momo’s ears are muted, everything moving in slow motion. she can only watch jihyo kiss him, frozen in her tracks. if it were up to her, she’d pull jihyo away and give every part of her heart to her, urge her to wake up and realize what a mistake she’s making being with him. that jihyo would be better with her. 

momo’s heart twists when jihyo and her boyfriend kiss once more, so much deeper and honest. it feels like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and her chest is closing in on itself. she needs to run away, she regrets coming. why would jihyo want her? she seems much happier, so enamored with him. it leaves momo dumbfounded to even believe for a second she can convince her of her absurd feelings.

a random and clearly drunk guy sloshed against momo with a tray of shots and offers her one. momo sighs deeply to suppress any unwanted tears from falling, and reaches for the small plastic cup, tilting her head back as the liquid painfully trickles down her throat.

she’s held on for this long. maybe she can hold on a bit more, just until it doesn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ssweetroses  
> aff: ssweetroses


End file.
